Seventh Year: Dreams Come True
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: Ginny Weasley has never had any friends. Only a few boyfriends if they count. So on the train, she meets 3 new friends Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Things go very well with all of them, and they turn into instant friends. A must read!


Chapter One

Authors Note: I've made some changes to the whole Hogwarts thing. It just wasn't working for me. Okay this is what I changed:

The houses have been abolished

Ginny is in seventh year after getting top scores in all of her classes

There are only two people to a dorm

And there are no more uniforms

Hope you enjoy it!

A red-haired girl sat alone in a compartment on a scarlet train. Her brothers didn't want to sit with her and her friends were non-existent. She opened her purse and pulled out a book. She started reading, escaping reality, to a fantasyland. She was so into the book, that she didn't hear the door slide open.

"This will have to do," a male voice said, "Everywhere else is full."

"Um, Ginny, do you mind if we sit here?" Another male voice asked kindly.

" No," she replied without looking up. Three people traipsed in and closed the door.

"So, I've been thinking. Draco you should so ditch Crabbe and Goyle. We should find new friends. I mean You-Know-Who is so overrated. You and Blaise should come and live with my mom and me. She's been taking in kids who don't want to be Death Eaters," a female voice told the two boys.

"Pansy, first of all, I've ditched Crabbe and Goyle. It happened ages ago. Second of all, I told my father that I'm not going to be a Death Eater. I threatened to run away. He never brought it up again," Draco told her.

"Okay, that covers everything except new friends," Pansy said.

"How bout Gryffindor friends?" Blaise suggested.

"They all hate us," Pansy reported.

"I'd like to point out that I don't," Ginny said abruptly.

"Really? I mean after I've ridiculed you since you started school, thought you would have hated me by now," Draco told her, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"No, not at all. At least you noticed me," Ginny admitted.

"Wow, I never thought that a Gryffindor would be all alone. I always pictured you with tons of friends," Draco said.

"Why? Wait why were you thinking about me?" Ginny asked suspiciously

"Well, um, I," Draco stammered.

" Ginny, he fancies you," Pansy said.

"Yes Gin, he talks about you all the time," Blaise added.

" You guys! I cant believe that you just told the girl I fancy that I fancy her! Draco shouted, forgetting that Ginny was sitting next to him.

"So you do?" Ginny asked.

" Well yes," Draco said turning a lovely shade of red.

"Funny. I've always kind of fancied you," she said bravely.

"Really? Well then, Miss Weasley would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I'll have to think about it," she paused and pretended to be thinking. " I'd like nothing more than to be your girlfriend." He pulled her into a hug.

"Blaise don't you have something to ask Pansy?"

" Yeah, but it can wait." Draco shot him a look of venom. "Pansy, come on, I'll ask you out there. Not in front of the love birds." He left the compartment with Pansy, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Ginny pulled out her book again.

"I don't think so little red," he said taking the book from her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head.

" Why can't I read?" she asked innocently.

"Because I can't do this if you're reading," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Good point," She said before kissing him again. The kissing turned into snogging, which lasted several minutes before the door slid open.

"Virginia Marie Weasley! Why is Malfoy attached to your face?" a loud voice shouted, causing Ginny and Draco to jump and break apart.

"Is the full name really necessary Ron?" she asked her brother angrily.

"When you have Malfoy attached to your face, yes," Ron said bitterly.

"Weasley, I'm allowed to snog my girlfriend and I not" Draco asked.

"Your WHAT?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Girlfriend Ronald. You know what Hermione would be if you were not such a coward," Ginny yelled. Ron then stomped out of the compartment.

"Finally," Draco said pulling Ginny back into his lap. But before he could kiss her again, Pansy and Blaise came back.

"So are you two like a couple now?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's not any of your business. Just because you asked Ginny out in front of us, doesn't mean we have to," Pansy said pretending to be mad.

"Fine, but I have a right to know if my two best friends are dating," Draco told them.

"Gin, you look awfully comfortable sitting in Draco's lap," Blaise pointed out.

"I am," she told him

"And I'm perfectly fine where she is too," Draco added

"Figured you'd say that," Pansy said

"Pansy do you have a roommate?" Ginny asked

"Okay that was a little random, but no. Why do you want to share a dorm?" She asked.

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. You're like the only girl friend I've ever had," Pansy told her.

"Gin, I'd share my room with you, but I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate it," Draco said laughing.

"Who said I'd share a room with you?" Ginny said scooting off of Draco's lap.

"Where are you going Little Red?" Draco asked her.

"Back to reading my book," she said.

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because I have your book!" Draco laughed.

"Give it back!" Ginny said.

"Why would I give back," he paused to look at the title, "Wicked."

"Because until you give it back, I'm not kissing you!" Ginny threatened.

"Damn you play dirty Little Red. That's just cruel," Draco said shocked, and gave Ginny her book back. She kissed him softly on the lips, and curled up next to him and started reading again.

"Pans you aren't that cruel are you?" Blaise asked his girl friend.

"I could be," she replied and leaned over and to kiss Blaise. They began snogging, leaving Draco with nothing to do.

"Gin, are you sure you want to read?" he whispered.

"Why do you want to do this?" she asked before kissing him. The two couples continued snogging, until the compartment door slid open once again.

"Ginny, Ronald wants to talk to you," Hermione called in.

"What the hell. Ronald can come tell me him self," Ginny replied before going back to kiss Draco.

"Ginny stop with this rebellious bull. It's not working. I can see right through you," Hermione said bitterly

" Hermione stop being a bitch. I can tell you're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and friends who are not assholes," Ginny snapped back. With that said, she left angry that she had been defeated.

"Damn you are a feisty one little red," Draco said, pulling her into another hug.

"Yeah Ginny, that took a lot of courage," Pansy admitted truthfully.

"I don't think we can be friends with the Golden Trio," Blaise chuckled

" I so agree with that," Draco laughed.

The four of them continued talking, until the Hogwarts castle was in view. They got off of the Hogwarts Express, and into the nearest carriage. The carriage took them to the warm castle where they found plates of warm, delicious food, prepared by the school house elves. After dinner, Ginny and Pansy went to their dorm, and curled into bed. Draco and Blaise went to the dorm next to Ginny and Pansy's and did the same, dreaming of the next day and what it would bring.

Authors Note: I hope you guys like it. Review please. I'm not posting the next chapter until I have five reviews. So make it soon! I really want to post! Love and Hugs Amanda


End file.
